Twins and Theives
by jadewolf618
Summary: So this is basically FF9 with a few new characters involved and with a twist of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is my first fan fiction that I have done. I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and told me what to improve and what I did good on. Thanks!!

I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 9. I do own Jade and Aisha though.

Chapter 1- Twins FTW!!

I looked around nervously and saw all the nobles walking down the street towards the ticket booth. A little boy walked by wearing a drooping mage hat with stitches in it where it looked like it was tearing.He was wearing a blue overcoat that looked to big for him, and green puffy pants. I saw big brown gloves and boots, and big bright yellow eyes and it seemed like his hat over shadowed his face. He sorta stuck out to me but I wasn't really sure why...

"Jade are you even paying attention to the plan?" A voice beside me said. I moved from my watchpoint of the ally and turned toward my twin sister.

We may be twins but that doesn't mean we look exactly alike. While I have dark blue hair that's above my shoulders, it split so that my bangs were in front of the right side of my face. She on the other hand had long pink blended with blonde hair that went past her back, she always kept it up in a ponytail though. Her bangs were never long enough to be in her way of eyesight either.The only thing that was the same about us was our dark green eyes.

Well, we didn't even wear similar types of clothes. I wore a white tank top and a long white jacket that went down to my ankles and also came with a hood. It had deep red designs near the bottom of it. A black mid thigh length skirt, and black ankle high boots. As you can probably guess my specialty is white magic. My sister, Aisha, wore a light blue tube top with two red bows going down the middle. A light tan jacket that covered her arms and went to her mid back. Black gloves, and baggy brown pants having the same design as her jacket with a red bow where the pants indented. She wore a choker always, and brown boots. If you didn't know us I doubt you would guess we were sisters.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear a word you said," I said with a slight giggle,"Care to repeat?"

She sighed and shook her head," Well first off we need to find a way to sneak into that play, that's phase one. After that we find a way to get onto that theatre ship where there should be lots of treasure!" she said with a wide grin on her face.

"What if we get caught...?" I was a tad bit unsure about this idea. I mean sure it sounded fool proof. But prison isn't the greatest idea for where I wanna live the rest of my life at.

"Well that's where you come in. You look so innocent you can say we got lost or some other helpless idea you can come up with." She gave me a thumbs up and laughed.

"Right!" the idea was getting me an adrenalline rush, the idea of sneaking around so much sounded really exciting! My sister gets to do this stuff all the time since she's a thief, me on the other hand, well I'm really antidanger. But my sister dragged me along for one of her crazy ideas. I didn't mind so much, as long as we don't get caught.

"Kay, lets go," she said with a wink and walked out onto the main street.

Well here goes nothing. I briskly walked onto the road to try to blend in with some of the hippo people who were also walking towards the ticket booth. I noticed a lot of nobles which didn't appeal to me much. They all seemed to look lowly on anyone they found insuperior. The little kids running around seemed really excited to see the nobles. It was kinda cute to see all thier innocence.

As I walked out to the square where the ticket booth was I heard a "Noooo!". I looked around and saw the strange little kid again. I'm guessing he found out his ticket was worthless since the ticket booth man was giving him a sympathetic look, or as sympathetic as a wolf can look. He looked so excited before too, it made me kinda sad to see the poor kid in such a state. I saw Aisha off in the left alleyway waiting for me. So I ran off towards her.

The little boy walked past us with a disappointed look on his face. I felt sorry for him, he looked so sad. I heard someone fall and a big husky voice yelled. I turned around to see that the poor kid had tripped. The hippo man walked off which I was glad for, I was gonna yell at him for being such an ass.

"Hey lets listen," Aisha said as a little rat kid walked by. I stood back ready to eavesdrop.

"Hey, you! Shrimp! You're the one with the phony ticket, aint'cha?" the rat kid proclaimed," I saw the guy tell you it was fake!"

"Y-yeah it's fake," the little boy said.

"I'll let you see the show if you become my slave," the rat kid said with a smile," Well, whaddya say?"

"Alright," the little one gulped.

This is where Aisha stepped in," Hey do you think me and my sister could be your slaves too if you let us see the show?"

"The more the merrier," The little rat kid said with a delighted look," Awesome! Now time for your first assignment!"

I sighed being a little kids slave was not my idea of fun. The little boy didn't look that thrilled either.

"You guys stand over there and see if anyone's comin'!" he said pointing towards the end of the alley.

Me and Aisha shrugged and went to the end.

"All clear?" he yelled.

"Yeah it's clear," we yelled in unison.

The rat boy grabbed the ladder and ran off. Me, Aisha, and the other little one ran after him.

"Into the steeple!" he said as we neared it," Now we're gonna climb up the tower! It's dangerous. You go first," he said pointing to the little boy.

As soon as the boy touched the ladder we heard a "kupo" and a moogle fell on top of the boy. I felt bad for him since it seemed like he kept getting hurt.

"Ahahaha! What the heck was that?!" the rat kid said laughing hysterically.

"Sorry 'bout that, kupo," the cute little moogle said.

"Kupo, this is slave number one, slave number two, and slave number three," the rat kid said pointing to the boy, me, then Aisha. I glared at him, I was still getting used to the idea. Aisha wasn't that pleased either," Try to get along, okay?"

"Kupo! Pleased to meet you!" the moogle said with an adorable smile.

"Alright, time for some upward mobility!" the rat kid shifted the ladder so he could climb," Okay, come on up, slaves!"

I climbed up and Aisha came up right behind me. When we got up I noticed the other one was still down there.

"Hey, slave! I thought I ordered you up here!!" the rat kid screamed making me jump.

I looked down to see the little boy scrambling up the ladder. Poor kid.

"Alright, the play's gonna start if we don't hurry!" at this we all ran twoards the rooftop.

"Come on! Get over here!" apparently us all sitting there told him something," Lemme guess... you're all afraid of heighs, aren't ya?"

The little boy and I nodded our heads, Aisha stood there taking no notice of anything.

"It's okay! Just pretend you're on the ground!" I sighed at this remark. This rat kid was really starting to bug me.

Aisha casually walked across, of course she'd be good at balance. The little boy went next, he seemed unsure about the board but he didn't fall. I slowly walked across. The last thing I wanted was to fall to my death.

"Come on, already! We're runnin' outta time!" I'm guessing the rat kid was getting annoyed.

"Not again..." we came up to another crossing," Don't worry! It won't fall!"

Yet again Aisha and the boy went. But it seems that luck was not on my side today. As soon as I got to the middle of the board I felt it start to crack. "Oh geeze," I gasped as I jumped the rest of the way across, escaping the fall by a split second.

"Hahaha... I guess it fell," I was starting to hate this rat kid more and more, he didn't seem to know manners at all," No point in worrying now, right?" I just shrugged it off. I'd rather the rat kid not push me off the roof.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot! I don't even know your names!" the rat kid did have a point.

"Aisha," my sister said briskly, I could tell she was in a rush. It was getting late though...

"My name's Jade," I whispered.

"V-Vivi," the little boy stuttered.

"Kinda funny names... My name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!" Puck said in a somewhat happier mood. He seemed to have a lot of moodswings.

We all ran across some more boards without any casualties. This was starting to seem pretty easy, the shingles on the roofs weren't even that slippery.

"Whew... we finally made it!" at that statement Puck threw the ladder over the gap. "After this wall, we'll be inside the castle!"

Aisha leaned towards me and whispered," Once inside we'll ditch the little kids and head towards the theatre ship."

I nodded to say I understood.

"C'mon let's go!," Puck exclaimed running towards the castle with us close behind.

As we came into the castle it was absolutely gorgeous. The moon was a light red color, and the sky was clear, by this time it was night. You could see all the nobles dressed in fancy clothes, and quietly chattering to one another. It was a real splendid sight, and I was sorta sad that we couldn't stay for the show. I only saw nobles so I came to the conclusion that everyone was on rooftops watching the spectacle from a far. We ran behind all the nobles seats. I was hoping no one would notice, but with the place this packed it seemed unlikely. I'm sure most people would be watching the play anyways. After a few moments everyone started clapping including else, I guess that was a cue for the play to start. Fire works started blasting off from the stage, and an orchestra started playing. I looked over to the boy named Vivi who looked excited and so innocent. It made me smile to myself. I felt a hand go on my shoulder, I turned around to see Aisha nodding her head towards the side of the stage. Time for our plan to start.

Walking down all the aisles seemed like a maze. It was taking forever for us to get down there. Nobles were staring at us funny, I couldn't blame them, we were basically running down at full speed. Some Nobles even had the nerve to say "Well, I never" of course I'm sure they wouldn't get off their lazy behinds to go for a stroll. At this thought I giggled.

I saw Aisha head off to the side of the stage behind the curtain so I followed. As soon as I got there Aisha was trying to open a hatch on the side of the ship. She looked really frustrated, although I would be too if I couldn't open a door.

"Hrm well this should work..." Aisha took out her daggger and started unscrewing the screws. "Catch this when it falls," she whispered nodding her heads toward the hatch.

As soon as she said that it started to fall, I gasped and leapt towards it landing with a thud. The good news is I caught the door though!

Aisha just laughed though, you have no idea how happy I was that she wasn't mad. You should hear her rants, it makes grown men want to cower in fear. But I doubt anyone heard the crash over the sound of the play.

"Hurry," she whispered before carefully climbing through the hole, I quickly followed her.

We ended up landing into the engine room, or at least I think that's what it was. It had a bunch of working machines making loud noises and cranking thingamajigers around. Yes I don't remember the little thingys named so they will be called thingamajigers. I saw that Aisha was hiding behind one of the mechanisms. All of a sudden I feel like her little follower, although I'm sure I'd just screw up the whole mission if I was in charge.

"Why are we wating here," I whispered utterly confused.

"Well uhmm..." she sorta trailed off," nothing, I thought I heard someone lets go."

I followed her once again as she walked off. I don't think she actually heard someone. I mean, it would be pretty hard to hear someone with all these machines working. Maybe she was having second thoughts? Or she just got distracted, it happens.

We walked through the next door into a dim lit area. It had a little light coming from the hole in the ceiling leading to the upper floor with a pole for easy access down. There was a bunch of props or what looked like props against the wall, I mean this was a theatre ship. Other then that it looked like the whole room was just cluttered.

Aisha starts looking around the pile of stuff. Probably looking to see if there's anything worth taking. I take a quick look around, but nothing looks that interesting at all. Maybe this plan was a failure...

"Oh shit, Jade hide!" by quick instinct I dove into a pile of clutter and I saw Aisha do the same. Right then I saw why she told me to hide.

Three people came running into the room, two boys and one girl. One stood out to me a lot, the reason he did is because he had a monkey tail. I've never seen someone like that before. Which is saying a lot since there are even hippo people. He had dirty blonde hair that was a little above his shoulder length and shaggy. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt that looked sorta like a vest. Brown gloves with big blue cuffs, Baggy blue pants, and grey boots. Other then his monkey tail I guess he looked quite normal. The girl that came in was wearing bright orange pants, and brown boots. I couldn't see her face because it was concealed by a white cloak with red triangles on the trimmings. The other boy that ran in there looked pretty disgusting. He had a beer belly with a little brown jacket on. He wore brown wristbands, and pants that looked a little too tight for him. He had boots, a metal looking hat, and what looked like a hammer in his hands. He also had a big red nose.

Not like three people running into the room was enough to scare me, I see this big figure clunk down from the floor above. He also yelled "Aha!" Which just about caused me to scream. He was wearing a suit of armor that was rusting at some parts. He had a cute little feather on his hat, but I couldn't see his face. I was guessing it was scary.

"Princess! I, Steiner, have come to your rescue!" Steiner exclaimed. I can't believe he just said princess. I don't see why a princess would be on this ship.

"You needn't worry Your Highness!" a new man in armor came in standing behind the "Princess."

"Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!" Steiner said, he sounded really proud.

I heard the other Knight laugh, it sounded like he had a plan of some sort.

"Just relax Princess we'll get you outta here!" the man in armor exclaimed, it didn't sound like he was on the same side as the other Knight.

"WHAT!! You're not one of my knights!" he screamed in a surprised manner.

"You can just... leave the Princess... to us!" the three boys yelled to the Steiner. By their positions I guessed there was a battle coming up.

Ahh I need to find a way out of here, we're deffinetly going to get discovered now. I frantically looked around where Aisha was. She glared at me, I guess that meant to stay put.

I looked up to see the fake knights armor fall off, revealing a red haired boy. What I saw was not what I was expecting, he also had a suit full of oglops!

"N-Nooo I hate oglops!" Steiner said frantically waving his arms in the air and running around in circles.

Soon everyone was running around, I couldn't tell if they were trying to catch them or runaway. I saw the monkey-tailed boy and the "Princess" run out. Luckily I wasn't afraid of oglops or I'm sure I would have blown our cover by now.

Soon after everyone ran after them, and the oglops spread themselves across the room or in other rooms so there weren't many at all jumping. I could tell this mission was not going to be as easy as it seemed.

As soon as everyone left the room Aisha stood up with a frustrated look on her face. She moved strands of her pink blonde hair out of her face.

"Great, just great. We're probably going to be stuck on this stupid ass ship. This is not good," she said pacing back and forth.

"Aisha what are we gonna do? If we stay here much longer we're gonna be trapped..." I trailed off. And to think I thought this plan was fool proof.

"Well it seems like all the exits are blocked except the one we came through... but I don't even know if I can get up there with the limited amount of time we have," she said with a strained frustrated voice. Man if anything I did not want to be around her if she was getting mad, but I didn't want to be here all by myself.

All of a sudden the ship started moving, and soon we felt that it had lifted up. Two huge harpoons came crashing through the ceiling. And we heard panic screams outside the ship.

"Oh shit!" I scream cowering in a corner on the floor.

"What the fuck?! Jade we need to get out of here now!" she yelled in a panic.

"I can't, we're gonna die," I say almost to the brink of tears, I'm not the kind of person that you want to relay on in a situation like this.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! The ship is going down! We are gonna die!" she screamed falling to the floor covering her head.

"AHHHH!!" we screamed in unison as the ship comes to a crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I haven't updated in months. But I did get my drive back and we got our playstation 2 to work so I have written three more chapters which I will revise and put on her ASAP! lol So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember to review so I can improve and make sure this story stays fascinating. =]

I don't own FF9, anything new is what I do own though.

Chapter 2- Plants FTL!!

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and saw big, yellow eyes staring back.

"Vivi? Where am I?" my head hurt so much, and it hurt to move.

"I don't know... I think in Evil Forest," he looked scared and confused, I don't blame him I felt the same way.

"Where's Aisha?!" I sat up so fast I got a head rush and looked around. If we weren't in Evil Forest we were deffinetly in some place similar. It was dark, spooky, and creepy and there was trees everywhere except for a path I saw nearby. Aisha was a few feet away and looking over another girl. The girl had long dark hair, and a beautiful face and figure. She had on a orange jump suit it looked like and a white undershirt. Over-sized brown gloves and black boots. She kinda looked like a princess in a fairy tale.

"Who's that?" I slowly stood up stumbling a bit and walked over.

"I think it's Princess Garnet, think you can heal her? She looks really beat up."

"Princess Garnet? How'd she end up here? How'd Vivi end up here? How'd we end up here...?" I trailed off everything seemed so confusing, all I could remember was that Theatre Ship crashing. That didn't explain anything at all really. I didn't see the ship anywhere.

"I'm not sure. We probably somehow managed to land outside of the crash site of the Theatre ship, from what Vivi told me Queen Brahne attacked the Theatre Ship which is why we crashed. We will probably get more answers from her," she motioned to Garnet.

"Right," I chanted the cure spell and focused all my energy on Garnet. A light appeared over her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she looked just as confused as I was when I woke up.

"Hello Princess, my name's Aisha and that's my sister Jade. That little one is Vivi, I'm not sure if you two have met. Anyways, I believe we ended up in Evil Forest."

"I see... Where is everyone else who was on the ship?"

"I guess we landed a far way from the crash site, so we should probably look for it. If not that, then an exit. It's better then just sitting here," I wanted to leave, this forest was getting really creepy. It seemed to get darker the farther you went in, and the sooner we got out the sooner we could get away from it.

"Right, so are you ready Princess?" Aisha said and put her hand out.

"Yes, and you can just call me Garnet," she took Aisha's hand and stood up.

"Alright, let's go," Aisha started walking towards the path and taking the way that looked like it went into a lighter part of the forest.

I sighed with relief and followed, I was glad there was three other people here with me. I sorta have a fear of the dark, well not of the dark exactly... just what's in it.

"So how'd you end up on the Theatre ship Garnet?" I was really curious, I mean I thought she was part of the audience and not part of the play.

"Well... it's a long story..."

"We obviously have time," I laughed.

"Alright," she told us how she escaped onto the ship and how she wanted to leave when the crew planned on kidnapping her in the first place.

"Wow, that's pretty epic," it sounded like she had more of an adventure and cooler way of sneaking onto the ship then we did.

"Stop!" Aisha put her hand back and everyone stopped," Did you hear that?"

"W-What?" Vivi looked around scared and started to shiver.

Just then I heard it too, there was a rustling in the bushes. It didn't sound small either.

"We should hurry. This place is not safe," Garnet went to Vivi and gave him a comforting hug.

"Yeah, and we need to go fast... that thing is big," Aisha got a serious look on her face and looked ready to kick ass.

I looked back to see Garnet and Vivi nodding in agreement,"Lets go," we all took off running.

There was a crash and I heard something rush out of the bushes running after us.

"Don't look back!" Aisha yelled picking up speed.

As soon as we headed up a hill the sound seemed to just dissapear, and then I heard a yelp. I turned around and saw that Vivi had fallen and Garnet ran towards him.

"Are you alright?" she said helping him up.

"I-Is it still coming?" he slowly turned around to check and backed up.

Just then we saw a shadow from above us and it was heading right towards the Princess.

"Watch out!" we all screamed, but it was too late.

A huge plant-like monster just appeared out of nowhere. It kinda reminded me of an oversided squash with a leaf cage on top of it, and it had two over-sized green vine arms. It had put Garnet inside of it's cage, and it looked like it wasn't going to let her escape.

"What is this thing?" Garnet tried to push herself out of the cage but it was no use.

"Don't worry, Garnet! We'll get you out," Aisha looked at me and nooded, it was time to battle,"Back me up."

"Got it," Aisha ran towards the monster with her daggers withdrawn when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw the monkey-tailed boy from the theatre ship appear from the other side of the path, and that Vivi was so scared he had fallen backwards. Poor guy.

"Sh-She's in trouble..." he stuttered pointing at Garnet.

"... What the hell is that?" he got a disgusted look on his face once he saw what Garnet was trapped in and then he saw me,"Who are you?"

"Uhmm... Jade, who are you?"

"Zidane, is that your friend yelling at Rusty?" he pointed back to the battle.

I turned around and saw Aisha standing next to the scary knight from the ship.

"What? Where'd he come from?" I ran towards Aisha and Zidane ran up next to me.

"Some dumbass that doesn't know manners at all..." she looked pissed.

"Release the prnincess at once!!!" the knight yelled, like the plant could really understand him.

"Yeah, like it's gonna really listen to you," Zidane said reading my mind," Come on."

Right after he said that, he started to glow. A light surrounded him, and when it dimmed he was completly naked. Fur was covering most of his body... thankfully.

"Wh-What is that light!?" the knight yelled, looking at Zidane for not more then a split-second before looking back towards the Princess.

"I don't know. Somehow, it raises my power," Zidane said shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

"Haha, that is amazing," Aisha laughed and smiled, I was glad she wasn't mad anymore.

"Could it really be Trance...!?" the knight muttered to himself.

"I've heard of it before! Trance is induced by a surge of emotion," Aisha said, answering the question I was about to ask.

"Alright, let's take him !!" we all noded in agreement.

Aisha rand up and slashed one of the plants arms, but it barely affected it at all.

"Wow... this thing is tough!" she said under her breathe as she jumped back to avoid a counter-attack.

The monster put it's arms in the cage and looked like it was absorbing energy from the princess. She flinched like it hurt, but she didn't seem hurt too badly.

Zidane stepped forward and yelled," Free energy," and a gigantic blast of energy covered the monster. The knight was also running forward to hit the monster, but like Aisha's attack, it looked very minor. The plant slashed out towards the man in aromor and hit him, looked like the armor prevented him from moving quickly to avoid it. The plant absorbed more energy from the Princess and this time it looked like she was getting weak.

"Can't you just heal her?" Aisha said looking back at me.

"It will only end up healing the monster, hold on I'll use a potion," I looked inside my cloak's pocket and grabbed a small, green vile. When I looked up to throw Garnet the potion the plant had already jumped back up to the trees," Damn..." I whispered putting the potion back.

"Princess? PRINCESS!!!" the knight screamed hysterically at the top of his lungs.

"What the heck? Where did they go?" Zidane was back to normal and looking through the trees.

"You're so pathetic, insulting me saying I can't do anything to save her. When you didn't do anything at all," Aisha siad at the knight with an annoyed look on her face. That would explain why she looked so mad earlier," You're lucking that we were here or I'm sure that plant would've ate you and her both. You call yourself a knight? What I see is a worthless man in tin armor."

"Why you insulent brat! I'll have your life for insulting me!" the knight looked even scarier when he was mad.

"She's gone..." Vivi said looking at the ground and started to sniffle.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," I sat next to him and gave him a small hug.

"I was so scared to cast any spells... That monster's probably gonna eat her..."

"How could I let this happen!?" the knight was starting to sound a little too dramatic...

"Don't worry. She's not dead yet," we all looked towards Zidane," That monster was only a minion. He's probably gonna take her to his master."

"That means the princess might still be- Come! We must go find her at once!" The knight stood up with his face full of glory.

I heard a rustle and looked up to see another plant monster... and it was going to land right on top of me and Vivi. It grabbed us and threw us into it's leaf cage of doom.

"Help us!" we screamed trying our hardest to get out. It was no use though, we both could barely fit in there together, let alone try anything to get out.

"Not this thing again..." Aisha groaned.

"Cover your head," Vivi whispered, I nodded and did as I was told," Fire."

A flame appeared underneath the monster and it yelled in agony.

"GO VIVI!!" Aisha yelled laughing," You found it's weakness."

The vines reached in and absorved some of our energy, and everyone was trying their hardest to destroy the plant as fast as possible.

"Oh n-no, it's gonna eat us" Vivi said pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Don't worry I have potions, we'll be fine," I hugged him," Just try to keep using magic, it seems to hurt him a lot."

He nodded and tried to concentrate on another spell.

"Don't worry about us! I have it under control, just get this thing to let us go!" I yelled towards the three fighters.

"Got it!" they yelled avoiding another attack from it's vine.

The plant let out a low moan as Vivi did a third fire attack. It quickly recovered though as it did another absorb attack. Vivi looked like he was getting exhausted so I quickly gave him a potion.

The knight ran up and slashed the plant, it started to shake. It deflated and the cage opened up, I jumped out with Vivi right behind me.

"Phew... Th-Thanks..." Vivi said looking the plant's deflated body.

"Are you alright?" Zidane asked.

"Y-Yeah... I think so. Thanks to Jade," he said looking up and me and smiled, I smiled back. He looked so adorable when he smiled, especially since he looked sad all the time.

I saw green smoke surround me all of a sudden, and felt so tired. I closed my eyes and evertying went black.

--

Alright so that is chapter 2. xD Yay!! I promise I will have chapter 3, 4 and maybe 5 uploaded soon. =] Remember to review. I promise these updates won't take as long. Cause I got my life back on schedule, and remembered my true love in life. Videogames 3


End file.
